


Нежность

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Бруклинские мальчики.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Нежность




End file.
